After the Return
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: These are WilliamxGrell dabbles set after Grell's return from the human world.
1. Office Liaisons

Okay, I did this for an anonymous kink meme, but seeing how little fanfiction there was here made me sad! I hope no one minds if I post it here as well.

l l l l

Grell had been hovering outside of William's office door for about an hour by now. At first he had been able to ignore it. The slight sound of pacing feet, a shuffle of clothing, a small intake of breath. Small annoyances in his quiet work environment. He turned a page over, lifting his pen. Just then, there was a click. Only moving his eyes, he glanced up as the door edged open.

"About time." He said shortly. Grell gave an innocent smile—something he did all too well. His lower lip was already flush from being bitten by his own sharp teeth, and the tops of his cheeks were just as pink. Stepping in, Grell closed the door behind him, where there was another barely audible click. Leaning back against the door, hands behind him, he gazed across the small room to his superior.

"You wanted to see me?"

"What do you think that all of this is?" Was Will's short reply as he swept his hand over the mountain of papers on his desk. Grell's expression was one of 'do you think I'm an idiot?'.

"Paperwork." He stated.

"Who do you think warranted this much work, all by their lonesome?" Will tried again, raising one dark eyebrow. Grell's expression fell, and he bit his full lower lip again.

"Oh... Me." He said, though that light smile was back.

"Don't smile. Come over here." The dark-haired Shinigami chastised, standing as he adjusted his glasses. Grell came forward, not to stand in front of the desk, but right beside his supervisor. "If this was anyone else, Grell, I'd have them stripped of their scythe and rank. Why do you think I don't do that now?"

"Because William loves me?" Grell gave his best smile, which _would _be innocent if his teeth were not so evident now with those wide-spread lips. Will's eyebrow twitched, and he adjusted his glasses by the side again.

"Grell, I'm trying to reprimand you."

"You punished me enough! That really hurt, you know. After all that awful demon-butler did to me, you had to rough me up too!" The red-headed Shinigami's arms lifted up to twine about Will's shoulders, pulling him down a little as his fingers rubbed the back of the dark-haired one's neck. It felt terribly good, after sifting through those papers all day long.

"You deserved that. And what's this 'awful demon-butler' about? Were you not fawning over him before he got the upper hand?" William countered, though the tension was leaving his body already. No, it hadn't vanished. Grell's lithe body was now pressing against his own, the redhead's lips close to his as they spoke, merely relocating 'tension'.

"Just how long did you watch, Will?" Grell asked with a slight frown. "And anyway, I was just playing with him. Did you think I would be unfaith..." Green eyes widened a little. "William, you were—?"

"Don't say that, it's not true." William rest his hand onto Grell's hip, trying to give the other a gentle push away. The shorter Shinigami stuck close.

"It's true! Will was jealous!" Grell chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle William's neck. He gasped as his hips were pushed back—stopping as they abruptly hit the side of the desk. "Ow! That—!" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Will's dark expression, as the older man placed a hand on either side of him. Taking in a sharp breath when the other pressed their hips together, he ignored the slight pain of the desk at his back as he shuddered.

"What do you want me to say, Grell? That I watched you blush and fawn over that strange butler, and that it made me angry? Irritated? And if it were possible, _jealous_?" William's hips gave a slow, firm grind against Grell's, and he smaller of the two gave a small groan. Grell's hands moved to clasp William's upper arms, clutching at his sleeves. He couldn't possibly tell Will how good he looked with that dangerous expression. He chewed his lower lip and nodded slightly. "Well then, Grell... Would you be prepared for the consequences of making me feel those things?" Both of their breath was becoming shorter with each slow grind that the dark-haired Shinigami gave of their hips.

"Y-yes..." Grell managed to whisper, and then nodded his head for farther emphasis. Something like a whimper issued forth from his throat as if to add a 'very much so!'.

"Very well." Silken lips met already damp and swollen ones as William bent to kiss the redhead. Slick tongues came forth to entwine and tangle, each of them short of breath and panting at each break for air. Will's hands relocated to Grell's waist, while the redhead's moved up to wrap around his superior's neck. Bodies slid and moved against one another's, their clothing an obstacle between them. An accidental slip caused Will's tongue to receive a small cut from one of Grell's deadly teeth, and he broke the kiss swiftly with a hiss.

"Sorry..." Grell whispered, though his tone suggested he was less sorry for the nick than for the kiss being ended. William supposed it _had _been a while since the two had done this, but he still wasn't willing to receive anymore of those. No more kissing today, then. "Ah..!" With a simple move of his hands, Grell was spun in the opposite direction. He didn't need much encouragement to bend over the desk, and he merely offered vocal encouragement as he felt William's hands on his pants. Fingers splayed over the paperwork that was spread out, careless of their neat and tidy piles. He sighed as he felt them slide down his slender legs, and gasped when he felt his arousal taken into the older man's hand. "Mmn... _Williaaam_."

"Shhh..." Will coaxed as he slid his left hand up under Grell's shirt. His right had encircled the other's already full arousal, fingertips becoming damp as they felt the tip.

"Ah, but...!" Those deceivingly gentle fingers felt every inch of flesh of his stomach, and slid over each small ridge of his ribs until they reached his nipple. Grell arched upwards, his back touch his superior's chest. "_Ah..._!"

"Ah-ah, you said you'd face the consequences didn't you? We're in the office, Grell. Mind your manners... and stay quiet." William teased, his smile evident in his voice. The tight ring of his fingers slid down back to the base of Grell's arousal, his little finger rubbing a small circle there. The fingers of his left hand rubbed in the same slow circle, before delivering a light pinch to his nipple. Grell's mouth opened to protest the order of remaining silent, but Will's reprimand was quicker. "Make a sound... and I'll stop." He threatened. Teeth clicked shut, and a high—but quiet whine was heard instead. His body writhed under the dual sensations he was undergoing, tears of frustration on the edges of his closed eyes as he kept his jaw shut tight, least he give in and cry out as loud as he like.

After a while of this, Grell spoke up as quietly as he could manage. "W-Will, _nnh_! ... If you—_ah!_—don't... _stop_...!" He warned simply, fingers now clutching the edge of the desk, as he'd run out of paper to crumple. William relented at last, hand leaving the trembling redhead's body, with only a small whimper of complaint from the other. He opened the top drawer of his desk, retrieving the small bottle of lotion. It wasn't the best for lubricant—expensive too, but they didn't have much of a choice, and it was better than saliva. He coated his fingers in the slippery substance as Grell stepped out of the pants that had gathered at his ankles. The redhead spread his legs invitingly, glancing over his shoulder at he dark-haired Shinigami. His red-framed glasses had slipped half-way down his nose, and his hair clung to his cheeks and forehead, damp with sweat. Those full lips were lush and pink, and William almost wanted to go against his decision and kiss them despite the risk.

Instead he brought his slick fingers up along those creamy thighs, causing Grell to shudder as his green eyes half-closed. A sigh passed those swollen lips as one of them pushed its way inside of him, and Will answered it with one of his own. It really had been a while... The feel of that tight heat on his fingers alone nearly drove him to skip a few steps. Instead he remembered himself, moving the finger around before he added a second. They both moved slowly as they stretched the younger Shinigami's body, causing the redhead to whimper and wriggle as he clung to the desk as if it offered some relief to the necessary teasing. After a third and then a fourth had been added to the job, William decided that he was ready—or that he couldn't wait any longer. Sliding his fingers free, he opened the front of his own pants skillfully with his clean hand, freeing his by now straining erection.

"Remember..." He whispered as he leaned down over the all too ready redhead, lips brushing against his ear as hot breath fell over it. "..._Quiet._" Just as he finished speaking, he pushed forward into the tight, welcoming body. The both of them emitted low groans through clenched teeth, which lasted until William was fully sheathed. Grell's lips opened so that he could breathe deeply, as Will's own panting tickled the hair by his ear. After only a moment of stillness Grell moved his hips back, giving the other a sign that he was more than ready. William, never one to not meet expectations, complied as he pulled back. The next thrust that he delivered was hard enough to shake the contents of the desk. Pens shook in their holder, and the ink bottle rattled dangerously as it was jolted. Grell's hips, too, met with the harsh wood of the desk, despite the wood biting into his fingers as he held it to prevent that. Luckily the next thrust that was delivered swiftly was enough to steal the breath that Grell had been building to cry out, and he was able to close his mouth in time to instead give a low and desperate groan.

William's clean hand wrapped up in the other's long red hair, tilting his head to the side as his other hand—still slick with lotion—traveled down to re-wrap Grell's temporarily neglected arousal. He stroked the other as he continued his pace, ignoring it even as the ink-well toppled over to cover one paper with its black contents. His tongue came forth to bathe Grell's neck from the edge of his collar up to his ear, his glasses pressed against his temple. He listened to the desk shake and to the papers as they fell. "_A-ahh_...! _Ha_, hnnn!" The redhead fought to hold his sounds back, not used to keeping quiet—specially not under such circumstances! Will did not admonish him for his small slips, but still he did his best, unwilling to take the chance that this would end. "_Will..._!" He gasped, one hand slapping onto the desk for leverage, but slipping on the ink there. "Ah, no... _ohh_!" The new stain on his perfectly white shirt was forgotten by the next thrust.

"_Grell..._" The whisper was unexpected, low and deep. The redhead didn't even know if William had realized that he said it. Still, it struck him to the core, and his body reacted accordingly. It could only take so much, after all. Hot white seed spilled over Will's hand that stroked him with each powerful thrust, and he kept his high moan from becoming an outright cry of ecstasy as it would have been otherwise. The dark-haired Shinigami smiled, though he continued to thrust a while longer before his own body was sated. Lips trailed kisses cross Grell's face and neck, a gentle contrast to his passionate thrusts. The redhead began to whimper, his glasses falling from the end of his nose where they had been precariously perched for some time now.

"_Williamm... do it... come inside..._!" Grell begged, turning his head to the side again. That was all it took for the straight-laced Shinigami to give in as well, as he did just as the other asked, groaning low as he sent his essence deep into the redhead's body.

Half an hour, one stained shirt, many ruined papers, lightly bruised hips, and two muttering Shinigami later, the two were dressed again. While Grell complained about his shirt and the ink that would not come off of his hand, as well as the bruise on his 'delicate' hips, Will complained about the papers that he would need to have re-written so that he could fill them out all over again—and at the fault of the very same person that warranted such work in the first place! Still, the both of them wore much more pleased expression than they had begun with. Just as Grell was set to leave, having at last given a half-hearted apology to his superior, William stopped him by calling his name. He barely turned in time to catch the object thrown his way, and he blinked down at the key questioningly.

"Wait for me at my place." William said stiffly, as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm not quite through with you." Grell smiled as he gave a nod, leaving the office, which was not so tidy as it was before he had entered—as happened to most things, including people, after Grell.


	2. See no Evil

It was late that night before William arrived home, due to all of the extra work that he had been made to do because of the afternoon's activities. The latch was open, signaling that Grell had indeed come over as told. He slipped off his suit coat swiftly, letting it hang over his right arm as he unclipped the buttons on his cuffs. "Grell?" He called into the small house.

"Ah, in here Williaamm!" Came the playful voice from the direction of his study. As he stood in front of the door he caught the scent of burning wax, causing him to raise an eyebrow. He opened the door slowly, but the only thing he saw before his vision went dark was a flash of brilliant orange-red hair, and an unmistakable expanse of flame-kissed skin.

"Wha—Grell?" The dark-haired Shinigami asked as he reached up to touch the blindfold covering his eyes. A hand stopped his, and a whining voice spoke up.

"Nooo, you can't touch it! If you do, you'll ruin the game." The redhead told him, leading him by his hands to stand in the middle of the room. Grell took from him his coat, and he sighed.

"What game?"

"Well... I thought I'd make it up to you. Causing trouble for my William, and even making him jealous." Grell's voice gave away his trademark smile, and William's eyebrow twitched.

"I wasn't..."

"Shhh! I wasn't finished." Grell placed a slender finger to William's silken lips, and he quited. When he was sure that he would remain quiet, he removed his finger. One arm around around his shoulders, while one hand splayed fingers across his chest as the redhead moved close. Will could feel the heat of Grell's bare skin through his clothing, and it made his own temperature rise a few degrees. "William will sit in his reading chair, and keep the blindfold on. His hands have to stay on the armrests, and he can't touch! Not until I say... Alright?"

"Grell..." William was doubtful.

"Pleaaasseee?" At the whine, the dark-haired one felt his eyebrow twitch again. What harm could there be in a game?

"...Alright." He agreed. Grell chuckled, and his fingers set about the undoing of the buttons on his crisp white shirt—a little less crisp than usual thanks to earlier.

"First, we undress you." Grell nearly sang, nimble fingers surprisingly swift. The clothing was brushed from his shoulders in no time, giving his shoulders a slight chill, though the room was not that cold. He felt as much as heard Grell slide down to his knees, and he swallowed the small lump in his throat as his imagination immediately went ahead of him. But the redhead's hands only touched his shoes, undoing the laces skillfully. He stepped out of them as directed, along with his socks. "And lastly." Grell mused as he set his hands onto William's hips. The older Shinigami sucked in a loud breath as he felt those sharp teeth take hold of his belt. Grell's breath washed over his abdomen in hot puffs as he pulled the loop free from the buckle, and then grabbed the metal loop to pull it open completely. Hands hovered in the air close enough to feel the redhead's hair tickle his palms as those moist lips ghosted over his skin as he undid the button of his pants with his mouth as well.

A wet, slick tongue teasingly brushed just under his navel, and he heard a mischievous giggle. His zipper was taken into Grell's teeth, pulled down slowly. And a good thing, too, because his pants had been becoming a bit tight... "Ah, William likes it." Came the expected excited voice, though a little huskier than usual. So, Grell was enjoying this too, hm? Of course he was—the redhead lived to tease and play. Heat had gathered at his cheeks in an almost uncharacteristic flush, but he ignored it as he felt the last barrier between his flesh and the open air removed; his underwear.

He felt the air move slightly as he stepped out of them and Grell stood. Allowing the other to lead him by his hands again, he felt his chair in front of him. A beautiful lion-pawed, high-backed, black-plush chair with mahogany legs and trim. It felt cool against his skin as he sat down, though that would quickly change. Warm, soft hands settled onto his thighs, and weight settled down a bit as he felt the heat of Grell's skin as the other Shinigami drew close. Warm breath fell over his face and neck as the redhead spoke, "William... I love you."

He didn't believe it for a moment. The younger Shinigami simply loved playing with him, right? The straight-laced and no nonsense supervisor who, curiously, let him get away with murder (quite literally), without much reprimand at all. Why, Grell had been all too ready to sleep with that incorrigible demon-butler! He answered back with baited breath, "Then please me."

"Yush, Sir." Moist satin lips brushed across the shell of his ear, down to his neck. They left wet kisses in their wake, the tips of his shark-like teeth skimming over his soft skin and causing it to prickle in anticipation. Down the vulnerable side of his neck, over the curve of his shoulder, and back to his collarbone they traveled. All the while those crafty hands slid high on his thighs, spreading them apart slowly. Warm skin brushed his knees—Grell's hips, as he parted them. Heat rose from the other's body like a flame, adding to his own building desire. When that hot, teasing mouth closed over one already pert nipple, William allowed himself a low groan. Lips sucked as Grell's talented tongue slid over it, and his teeth grazed over it gently. For something that had cut his tongue not so long ago, it was a rush, though he was hesitant to admit that he liked the slight apprehension.

Down, down, a kiss for every rib and a lick for every curve. Grell's saliva cooled on his heated flesh, prickling his skin even further. His breath was short as that capable mouth reached his navel. The redhead's tongue swirled around it slowly, dipping into it. William's jaw tensed to bite back the small groan of embarrassment when Grell began to move the tongue back and forth, in a rather lewd mimic of another completely indecent act. "S-Stop that!" He chastised, hands clutching the lush fabric of the armrests. Grell chuckled as expected, and he wanted to give the other a nice swat—but he couldn't. Grell had played his game earlier, and now he would play his. That was just the kind of man that William T. Spears prided himself to be, right? "Ah...ah..."

His voice slipped out again as searching fingers found his fully-aroused length, forming a tight ring to stroke it slowly. "Mmm, I love this part of you too, William..." As if to punctuate this, wet lips placed a kiss right to the tip of his weeping member. Will wet his lips swiftly with his tongue, his lips slack as Grell's gloriously slick tongue bathed the tip of his erection. Nails dug into the chair now, and his head pressed back into the cushion.

"Ah, ha... ha.. mn..!" His breath was audible, and only sought to encourage Grell on his task of pleasing his superior. Pulling his lips over his teeth, he took the head into his mouth, covering the head of Will's member. Sucking lightly, his tongue teased the tip as he did so, and then the sides as he began to bob his head slowly. As more saliva coated the impressive length of flesh, it succeeded in slickening the tight ring of his fingers, which was still stroking him in time with the ring of his lips and hot mouth. The sensation it created made it seem as if all of him was being taken in, leaving no expanse of flesh untouched for even a moment. Will's thighs tensed, and his toes curled into the short carpet, turning his head to the side. The wet and sloppy sounds it created alone could have sent him over the edge, but the feeling without seeing it was too much. "G...Grell...!" He gasped, one hand leaving the armrest, but hovering in mid-air before it touched the younger Shinigami's head.

Grell stopped, pulling back to lick his kiss-swollen lips. "Is William ready?" He asked curiously, glad that his boss could not see his devious smile.

"Ready?"

Grell stood swiftly, and lifted something from the table near his chair. He caught a light scent, though before what he could recognize what it was he felt the troublesome Shinigami climb onto his lap. Grell sat up on his knees so that only his thighs touched the others, one hand resting on his shoulder. "Grell...?"

"Nn...!" The other seemed to answer with a swift intake of breath, and Will's trained ears heard a slick sound. Feeling Grell's thighs tense and his body tremble was enough to put it together. The redhead was preparing himself.

"Hurry...!" He whispered, leaning forward until his lips found Grell's collarbone, kissing it softly.

"Nn, ah... Not fair...!" Grell complained, though he had never forbidden kissing, only touching with his hands. The redhead groaned as William's mouth sealed over the crook of his neck, sucking hard at the skin there. He worked his fingers into his own body swiftly as his other hand clutched at Will's shoulder, nails digging in. The sound that currently filled the small study was obvious, and obscene. An unmistakable wet squishing, and an audible sucking. "Ah, Williaam... I... I can't wait...!" He said at last, removing his fingers. Those same fingers touched William's length again, coating it with the same substance that he had been using before. A warm amber scent, slightly musky when mixed with the scent of their heated bodies. Will had never stopped to concentrate on the scent before...

Guiding William's arousal with one hand, Grell slowly sank down onto it. The both of them groaned loudly, having no need to remain quiet now. Grell's moan was louder however, and his hand held tight to William's shoulder. He didn't wait long before he lifted his hips again, head falling back to give a shout of ecstasy—and a little bit of pain—as he sank back down hard. The pace that Grell set was unrelenting, fast and hard. Each time his hips came down, he made sure that he took as much as was physically possible of his superior's cock into his deceivingly lithe body, and each thrust was punctuated by a shameless, though sometimes breathless, cry of pleasure. Flesh slapped wetly against flesh, pants and moans bleeding into each other as their breath mingled, washing over each other's sweat-soaked skin in refreshing chills that were lost the moment that breath was taken in anew.

Grell reached with his own still oil-slicked hand to stroke his neglected, aching member. Even he could not keep pace with his own wild thrusts, feeling William's large member fill him completely at each downward movement. He angled his hips a little better, and his loud cries were stolen for a moment when he felt that wonderful length brush his prostate unexpectedly hard. His voice was back in just a moment, as he aimed for that place again and again. "G-Grell... s-slow down...!" William tried to warn the other, having to give in and grasp the redhead's hip with one hand to keep him from slipping off of his lap. It didn't take much longer than that for Will to reach his end, his voice challenging his subordinates own as he came hard inside of that blissful body. Feeling the older Shinigami tense and shudder under him, Grell tensed his jaw, emitting a high whimper from his tight throat as he came. His essence covered his own hand, as well as his superior's chest and stomach.

Nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing and the faint sputtering of low burning candles remained in the room now, causing an almost deafening silence to befall the two exhausted Shinigami. Slowly, Grell slid back on Will's lap, enough to allow the other to slid out of his sore entrance. He bent to lick at William's chest. The dark-haired Shinigami chuckled, feeling the other clean up his own mess. His hand rose to pet the red hair approvingly.

"That was lovely, Grell."


	3. Denial

Sephi's note: Ahh, I don't remember the order of these anymore! But I don't want to take up space in my profile for these since they go together, so I will just continue to post my WillGrells here!

- - - - - -

Grell had been a bit nervous when William asked him to come over to his place that night. Usually hearing that would make the redhead happy, enough to spend an hour getting ready even though it made no difference in the end. But today was different. Grell had been going against orders recently, testing his bounds now and then. One would think he might have learned his lesson after everything, but then Grell was a hard learner when the rules kept him from having fun. And so with that in mind, he was a bit anxious.

And so imagine his surprise when he was coaxed almost immediately into bed. Long pale limbs spread out on the dark sheets, a stark contrast that only accented his slender body. Crimson red hair spread out like small rivers of blood on the sheets and his own smooth skin, an analogy that the younger Shinigami would have liked to hear. William himself had remained dressed, whispering to the other that he wanted to play a game. Ever ready for something fun, Grell allowed his hands to be tied above his head—and with Will's tie no less! He tugged them to test their hold, finding them secure to the headboard's bars.

"Mmm, Will~, what kind of game is this?" He asked his superior as the other sat by his side on the bed, bending to kiss his lips, gloved hand gliding over Grell's chest. He gasped as his thumb rubbed slow circles over his left nipple, the fabric smooth on his sensitive flesh.

"The kind where you don't ask questions..." William replied, taking his troublesome subordinates lower lip between his teeth and nibbling it. Grell's back arched as William's hand slid down over his ribs and down his side, silk on silk. He stopped at his hip, his thumb rubbing in circles again. The dark-haired Shinigami's lent in to kiss him again, only that as Grell tried to move into him, he pulled back just as their lips brushed.

"Ah, Will—" His whine was stopped short by a finger to his lips.

"Shhh..." William coaxed, and he kissed the corner of those damp lips. Reluctantly, Grell nodded. He sighed as Will's kisses traveled down his neck, wet and warm. The silk-gloved hand on his hip moved inward, fingers sliding up along the inside of Grell's smooth thighs before they reached his growing arousal. The warmth from his fingers had fully heated the gloves, making them like a second skin. Grell groaned low as he was stroked, spreading his lips a little wider. Another gloved hand moved down to his right nipple this time, rubbing slowly as William's lips found the other. His tongue bathed the hard nub of flesh, teeth nipping lightly.

"Ah, William..." Grell's hands pulled at the tie binding them, wanting to move things along—wanting the older Shinigami to undress. "Take them off... Your clothes..." He whined, but William ignored it. Warm and silk-covered fingers twined around his length, stroking him slowly now as his lips teeth and tongue began to tease the other nipple. "W-Will...! Nn... _please_...!" Wet kisses moved slowly lower, over Grell's taunt stomach. As saliva cooled on his hot skin, it brought goose pimples to the surface, resulting in a full body shudder. Once he reached the redhead's navel, his tongue dipped in slowly, then trailed ever so slowly lower. "Will~!" It was all so painfully slow, and Grell was getting impatient.

The hand that was stroking the younger Shinigami stopped at the tip of his length, fingertip becoming wet with the juices leaking there. "Already like this... Really, Grell. I don't know if your body is trained, or if you're just eager..."

"I want you," Grell whispered, green eyes half-closed as he looked down to his superior. "So please, take them off...!"

"As if I need to undress to play with you..." Will admonished, holding Grell's arousal and rubbing just under the head with his thumb. The other gave a high whine, fingers gripping the tie that held him. "If only..." He licked the tip, his tongue bathing the head with a swift circle. "You could show this type of perseverance..." Stroke, "In your field job..." Lick. Grell's head fell back, pressing into the pillow as he arched his back again.

"Ah, pleassee...! I try to, but it's—ah!" Words left his mind as he felt that wet, slick tongue slide from tip to base. "William, please, no more...!"

"No more? But you can take much more than this, Grell." He closed his mouth over the tip, his tongue licking gently as he sucked softly. The redhead moaned and writhed under him as he took more in, sucking hard as he rubbed the underside with his tongue. The younger one was writhing against the sheets, fingers clenched and toes curled as the other teased him, his chest rising and falling swiftly with heavy breaths.

"Nnnah—Will~! T-too much... It's—hah, please...! Y-your fingers..." Grell whimpered until William stopped, licking his lips as he gave the other a small smile.

"What about my fingers, Grell?"

"I-inside... please, hurry and put them in...! I-I won't last like this...!" Grell warned, eyes nearly watering with tears of frustration.

"In that case..." William reached into his pocket, removing something that Grell didn't quite see. And then he felt it—a soft leather string, which was tied tightly at the base of his straining erection.

"William!" Grell shouted in despair, whimpering pitifully when the other left contact with his body completely.

"Something wrong?" The older man asked innocently. "I'm just making sure that you don't come before I'm finished with you." He explained, matter of factly as he reached into the drawer on his bedside table. He lifted the small glass jar carefully, removing the rubber cap. Grell's green eyes were intent on the oil that dripped forth to soak the silk-covered fingers that lay waiting under it. He licked his lips, hips shifting in anticipation as he bent his knees slightly, heels planted on the bed. When they finally made the journey to his all-too-ready entrance, he gave a sigh which turned into a high and frustrated whine when they only rubbed teasingly.

"W-what are you doing?" He complained. His gaze met with his superior's at last, and he watched him imploringly, as if to beg him with his expression alone. Slack lips, flushed cheeks, and clinging stray strands of crimson hair, it just might have been enough... If the receiver of that look was anyone other than William. "In, put them in...! Please, please, fill me with them...!" As he finished his words, one slick finger entered him. Though the silk glove only made it slightly thicker, the texture was completely new. Grell's eyes closed again as he pressed his head back, fingers twitching once. William moved it around slowly, pushing it in and out tediously. He added the second soon after, and then a third not long after that. It wasn't until he pushed them all deep and deliberately brushed against his prostate that Grell complained again.

"Ohh, a-ah..! W-William, wait...! That's—!" His breath was stolen as his superior repeated the motion. It was almost enough to send him over the edge—and it probably would have, had not the string been there. "E-enough...! You, I-I want you... Please, do it now...!"

"What do you want, Grell?" Another brush, and this time a simultaneous stroke of his neglected arousal. After a breathless cry, Grell answered as best as he could.

"I want William...!" But it wasn't good enough.

"My...?" Another brush, another stroke.

"Sss-stop! Ah, please, I can't take...! Oh, please...! W-William's... William's cock...!" He cried desperately, knuckles white as he gripped the tie that was binding him firmly. His heels dug into the mattress, his body trembling with unfinished desire.

"Where...?" William brushed his prostate again, leaving his fingers deep within the redhead's writhing body this time. He pressed at the base of Grell's length, a farther precautionary against accidentally allowing him release.

"There!" Grell cried breathlessly. He was nearly out of his mind with desire. "T-there, inside me..! Ahhaa, pleasssee... William, I need it! I-I need William's cock...!" He bit down onto his lower lip, hard enough to draw a trickle of blood. The redhead turned his face to the side as if to hide his face in his arms. His superior leaned in close, lips brushing his ear as he whispered calmly.

"You want my cock here?" He asked, with another cruel brush of that pleasurable place. Grell gave a low sob, nodding.

"Yes...!"

"How badly do you want it?"

"Oh please, Will...! So badly.. I need it! I'll die if you don't fuck me...!" Grell pleaded, a tear escaping the corner of his eye.

"...Good." All hands left the redhead, so suddenly that Grell stared in shock. William slipped off his gloves, removing a white handkerchief from his pants and wiping his hands.

"W-Will...?"

"Remember that feeling, Grell... The next time that you're working. That's how badly I want you to behave yourself and follow the rules, after all." He tossed the handkerchief onto the bed, adjusting his glasses. Grell's slack lips worked, but he couldn't seem to get a word out. Surely, William wasn't going to...! "I think I'm going to let you concentrate on that thought for a little while... That string should keep you from climaxing no matter what you do."

"Will—!"

"And Grell," William's tone was dark, his expression very stern. "If you even think of ripping or chewing that tie loose... You're going to pay for it. And I'll have you know, that's quite a few of your paychecks." The redhead whimpered loudly, already writhing by himself. "Well then, I'll take my leave." Blowing out the candle by the bed, he left the room.


	4. Missing You

William looked up as the door opened unexpectedly, an unannounced redhead slipping in rather smoothly to close it behind him again. Glancing to the clock he assessed that it was indeed 6:15, forty-five minuets before he was finished for the day. Setting his pen's tip down on the paper, he adjusted his glasses before glancing back to the intruder, who was standing with his hands behind his back, innocently waiting.

"Grell, what can I do for you?" He asked in a clipped tone of voice. Grell pushed lightly off of the door, heels clicking as he slowly approached the desk—and was that a sway of those slender hips that the supervisor detected?

"I miss you." The redhead murmured, taking his lower lip into his dangerous teeth, chewing it lightly. One eyebrow rose on the older Shinigami, and he sat back in his chair, tapping his pen.

"Miss... It's been a week since you've seen me. You're finally working again, you should be happy that I made that possible. You miss me?" William seemed confused. Then again, as troubling as work was, it was mostly all he knew. "Do you not have enough work?" That might make him bored, after all.

"No." Grell frowned, shaking his head. His tone was a little annoyed, at that. "That's not what I mean. William..." Gloveless hands set upon the desk, spreading out so that the redhead could lean over a bit. A long lock of red hair slid over his shoulder to touch the desk. "I meant.. I miss _you._"

"....." The pen paused in its rhythmic tapping. "...If you like, you may wait for me at my place. I'll be done in—."

"That's not what I want." Grell interjected, jaw tensing as he stood up straight. He walked around the side of the desk—and there was that sway again—stopping when he stood next to his superior.

"You're going to wait." William said sternly. He'd been much to lenient with Grell, that much was obvious. To encroach on his work like this for such selfish needs... While Will was busy mentally chiding the redhead, his glasses were snatched by slender fingers. "Ah, Grell—!" His admonishment stopped as soft, full lips kissed the corner of his right eye.

"I miss William's eyes..." Grell whispered, setting the glasses down on the desk before his hand moved to the dark-haired one's neck, nails trailing slowly. "Will's ears..." Hot breath fell over his ear, lips brushing as he whispered. The soft fingertips of the other hand played with the other ear, tracing it with his nails.

"I'm working." He grabbed the hand that was on his ear, and pulled away from those devilish lips a little. Grell followed him, kissing the juncture of his jaw and neck.

"Mmm, Will's cold voice... Hearing it turn low, and husky... Will's lips..." The redhead kissed him softly, but the superior broke it. "I miss feeling them on mine. Hot and wet on my face, my neck, my chest..." William opened his mouth to speak again, but Grell's left hand slid inside of his vest to rub his chest through his shirt. "Will's nipples..." Now the older Shinigami's breath caught in his throat.

"Grell...!" He could not remove his subordinates hand this time, and he bit back a groan as he felt the teased nub of flesh harden under clever and skilled fingers. Grell's tongue slid up along the side of his neck, his right hand moving up along William's thigh.

"Don't you miss me?" Grell whimpered into his ear. "You love watching me, don't you?" Fingers tugged at his superior's belt, causing the fabric to rub gently. William grunted slightly as his eyes slipped half closed. He was trying to regain control, but Grell's voice did not relent. "My skin gets so _hot _under your fingers... So _slick, _and _wet..._" The redhead gave a small groan, and for the life of him, William resisted giving one of his own.

"Stop." He managed to snap.

"That's not what my William says..." Grell complained in a hurt voice. Those sinful fingers moved to rub directly over the slowly awakening arousal through his pants. "My William's mouth _tastes _me with its tongue... It _breathes _through my skin... Teases me, excites me, makes me _writhe..._" His voice was nearly a whine.

"Damn it, Grell..." He placed his hand over the one that was rubbing his groin.

"_Damn it, _William...! I can feel your fingers on me..." Grell's voice was a light pant now, his breath falling over Will's face and neck in soft rhythmic gusts, tickling the hair that stood on end. "They're so warm and soft... exploring me, caressing me... Sliding across, damp with sweat..." His tongue slipped out to trace the shell of his boss' ear, and William closed his eyes. Big mistake.

He could see everything that the redhead had just described, and feeling that hot breath on his already warm skin, along with that stray lock of hair on his cheek was just too much. He lost enough concentration that he loosened his grip on Grell's wrist, and the other got free. The hand that had been in his vest slipped out as well, and Grell swiftly dropped to his knees, forcing his way between Will's thighs. He felt as much as he heard the jingle as his belt was undone in five seconds flat, not even having time to blink before those deft hands had reached into his briefs to touch his all too obvious erection. Grell licked his lips as he stroked it in his long fingers, looking up at his superior through lowered eyelashes. "I think I missed this most of all..." He said with a smile, as if he was about to do something truly devious.

"That's... not polite..." William frowned, the hand that had never moved from the desk now gripping his pen. Grell chuckled, looking back to the length he held in his hands.

"William's cock..." He kissed the crown with all the adoration that you kissed a long lost lover with, a trail of moisture breaking as he pulled back. Long, pink tongue licked those full lips slowly, and his breath cooled the saliva he had left behind as he spoke, "William's _taste..._" He started at the base, licking all the way to the top. The thumb of his left hand rubbed at the base, while his right cradled his sac, long fingers pressing just behind it and rubbing slowly. "This hot, _pulsing _length, buried _deep_ inside of me..." His voice was desperate, almost a whine. "Thrusting so _hard, _and _fucking_ me without mercy...!" His mouth closed over the head again, and he pulled his lips over his teeth as he swallowed as much as he could in one try.

"_Grell..._!" William's voice rose, and promptly dropped off when he heard a click. Luckily Grell heard it as well, for he pulled his heavenly mouth off of his cock, vanishing under the desk just as the door opened. William scooted up to it, pinning the redhead between his thighs under the desk. He reached for his glasses as the man came in, slipping them back on. "Je—eh-_hem—_Jemasen." He spoke as calmly as he could. The man who had just entered was one of his underlings, a simple office worker and pencil pusher.

Said pencil pusher, an unremarkable brunette of a short stature took in the sight of his superior quickly. William's jaw was tense, his eyes seemed strained, and he was rubbing one temple, which seemed a bit damp with sweat. "A-ah..." His voice was nervous. He bowed swiftly. "I'm sorry to bother you, Sir! I didn't mean to add to your stress."

"No. It's fine." His tone came out clipped, as he could feel Grell's hot breath an inch away from his throbbing arousal, and it was short and rushed, as he fought to keep his own calm. "What is it?"

"Oh, of course! It's just that... There's been a complaint from above. About... Mr. Sutcliff." He cleared his throat as William's eyes narrowed. Will opened his mouth to speak—but lips froze in mid formation as he felt something hot and slick on his length. His eyes moved downward as he grabbed the bridge of his nose, breathing through his it as not to groan. Wet lips sucked on the side of his member, traveling upwards slowly.

"What's... he done?" He asked stiffly.

"I... I could come back. Or wait until tomorrow. You seem tired..." Jemasen said with a slight frown. The naïve fool was honestly worried about his boss.

"No, tell me." William refused to be beaten, and he shifted his gaze back to the brunette. He folded both hands onto the desk, entwining his fingers and gripping tightly. Luckily the underling could not see his white knuckles through his black gloves. Lips closed over the head of his length, and he set his jaw again.

"He took longer than necessary on a few of his jobs, and he took a bit of time on one of the souls that he was sent to collect." The man said, his eyes moving to the papers in his hands. He looked up again as William gave a swift exhale of air.

"Just leave the papers on my desk and go home, Jemasen." He said shortly.

"But it's only—."

"Did you hear me, Jemasen Ruth? I've got too much work piled up for this." William clarified, and his underling jumped.

"Y-yes, of course!" Rushing forward, he set the papers down. Giving another short bow, with a nod from William he headed back for the door.

"Lock it after you." William ordered.

"Sir?" Jemasen hesitated, door open.

"I don't want that troublesome redhead to try and come in here and gain favor or anything." He explained, a strange smile on those normally cold lips. The man bowed again, locking the door and leaving. As soon as the door clicked the chair creaked as it rolled backwards, and gloved fingers caught the front of Grell's shirt to drag him up to his feet. Green eyes were half closed, pale cheeks flushed, lips swollen and moist. His red hair was slightly disheveled, and he squirmed a bit in his superior's grip.

"Will—."

"Shut it." He snapped. Grell yelped as he was turned around forcefully, released only to be shoved over the desk by the back of his neck.

"It's not because of—." The redhead groaned, feeling hands on the button and zipper of his pants.

"I could care less." The dark-haired man panted as he yanked the pants down on his insolent, redheaded subordinate.

"_William_...!" Grell gasped, fingers gripping the edge of the desk as the move threatened to jerk him backwards, his glasses slipping down to the end of his nose. Will bit the finger of one of his gloves, pulling it off. "Ah!" Grell cried next, as he felt the palm of that newly exposed hand strike one bare cheek of his supple backside. The imprint turned red almost immediately. The glove on the other hand was removed quickly.

"Coming into my office..." _Smack. _"Interrupting my work..." _Smack._

"Ah!_ Hn_...!" Grell took his lower lip into his teeth, eyes closing as he gripped the desk. The slaps stung, yet each strike left behind such a nice, warm feeling...

"Touching my body without permission..." _Smack, smack. _"Such insubordination..." _Smack! _Grell's hips were moving in anticipation of each sharp swat. The drawer of the desk opened, and he knew well the sound of the small bottle being removed and opened by his superior's free hand. "Cannot be left unattended." _Smack, smack, smack!_

"W-William... _please_!" Grell whimpered, remembering well to keep his voice lower than a shout.

"Please?" William asked, and his hand stilled its punishing blows for a moment. Grell merely moaned as he felt the hot, slick length that he desired against the cleft the now pink cheeks of his backside. "Is this what you want...?"

"_Oh, _yes!" The redhead hissed, glancing over his shoulder with moist eyes. _Smack. _Another stinging swat.

"What do you want?" Will's voice was low and calm, even if it was breathless, as he rubbed his aching member against that temptingly smooth, warm cleft.

"Mm! W-Will... I want Will inside me!" Grell begged, not even registering how the tables had turned. His superior leaned over him, rubbing against him slowly, as if thrusting gently. He whimpered helplessly as that husky voice whispered into his ear.

"Thrusting, _hard. _And _fucking_ you without mercy...?"

"Yes...Ah..._Hah_!" He gasped as he felt his superior's slick member begin to enter his unprepared passage. Fingers gripped the desk until the wood creaked, forcing his body to relax as much as it could. Irritated and impassioned as William might be, he was not intentionally cruel, and he went slowly. The both of them seemed to hold their breath as he sank into the almost painfully tight body, the both of them shuddering with pleasure when he reached his hilt at last.

The desk shook with the first powerful thrust, the older Shinigami fulfilling the other's "fantasy" of not holding back, as if he ever made a habit of doing anything like that. Grell did his best to keep his voice quiet, though a few inevitable moans slipped through when William's hands brushed over his tender pink backside, adding a few fresh slaps now and then as he thrust deep into him. After a few of these caused him to forget himself and cry out, two of William's fingers found their way past his slack lips and into his hot, wet mouth. He knew well what would happen if he bit them on accident, so he sucked them hard to distract himself, groaning around them at every other thrust or half-hearted spank.

At long last the other hand traveled south, wrapping the redhead's neglected arousal in hot fingers. Will stroked him in time with those merciless thrusts. Grell's jaw fell slack as his head fell back, William's fingers slipping from his mouth with a trail of saliva. They were replaced by the dark-haired Shinigami's own lips, and the two Shinigami kissed deeply as he came, raising to the tips of his toes, heels of his boots leaving the floor completely. Will stood up as he continued to thrust a while longer, hearing only the wet smack of their hips and Grell's exhausted pants and whimpers until he too reached his climax.

"Mmm... William..." Grell whispered, his voice so low and full of sated pleasure that it removed any worry that William had about being too rough. "It really wasn't about that... I didn't even know I was in trouble." He murmured.

"I know." Will replied, moving aside Grell's hair and nuzzling the back of the redhead's neck.

It didn't take them quite as long this time, but it was none the less 8:15 by the time that they were as neat and tidy as they were going to get to leave the office.


	5. Red Lines

William ran the rope through his fingers as he surveyed the other Shinigami before him. The rope was silk, cool and smooth to the touch. The redhead that was stretching out on the bed, back arching with his arms above his head. It was crucial that he do so, otherwise this activity could do more damage than he would have liked. Short as they were on staff, it wouldn't do to have the already slacking agent miss work because of personal games. Against the black sheets, Grell's skin was pale as porcelain. Will's mind traced patterns across that unblemished skin as he approached the bed, and he saw the redhead lick his lips swiftly in anticipation. It had been the latter's idea to do this, after all.

"Sit up." The dark-haired Shinigami said, and he waited for the other to do so. William seized his shoulder firmly, "Turn." He commanded in a tone full of authority. His bare hand burned on Grell's cool shoulder, and he felt the shudder that passed through him as he turned around, sitting on his knees with his back to his superior. "Eyes front, Grell." Will said sharply, as Grell had glanced back as he made to move onto the bed.

"Yes, yes~." The normally rebellious Shinigami turned his green eyes front as told, biting his lower lip as he waited. The rope moved like snakes between his fingers as he folded the length of it in half, the bed creaking quietly under his weight as he got onto the bed to kneel behind his lover.

The rope was crimson—as red as his companion's hair—or the blood beneath that smooth skin. He pulled Grell's wrists behind his back, crossing them over one another between their bodies. The redhead's fingers curled, feeling the heat of his superior's body just beyond his reach. They clenched loosely as the rope, even cooler than his skin, wrapped around them just above the joint, twice. The rope was passed between the small gap between his wrists, and then pulled tight as Will knotted it off. Twisting the two strands of rope, he passed them over Grell's shoulders. It dangled down in front of him, lightly brushing his chest and teasing the arousal that was already beginning to take life. His superior's wrist brushed his inner thigh as he reached under him to seize it, one hand moving to his abdomen. Warm, soft fingers splayed out to open the strands, so that it rest on either side of his member. Grell gasped when he tugged it upwards from behind, removing the hand that kept the strands apart. It was snug on either side of his member now, and the cool silk was rest between the supple cheeks of his backside as it was lifted back to his neck, looped at the nape of his neck.

"Ahh!" Grell cried out sharply as the rope was tugged down. It jerked his wrists upwards, as well as tightened and pulled the rope at his groin. William knotted it just above his shoulder blades, ignoring the shudder that passed through the redhead's body once again. He separated the strands of rope, slipping them under Grell's arms to the front of his chest where the two lines ran straight down the middle of his chest. He looped the ends through opposite sides, so that when he pulled them towards the back a diamond opened up—like flesh splitting apart from the clean cut of a scalpel. As he pulled it open the rope brushed across Grell's nipples, and he closed his green eyes as he felt them harden. Pulling down at his wrists only succeeded in giving the rope around his growing arousal a squeeze, and he groaned quietly, giving his hips a small wiggle.

"Impatient already..." William teased, his lips forming a small smile as he did the same motion to his back, opening the diamond of rope on his back under his hands. Around the front again, just above his sternum this time, another diamond appeared, and the same for his back. The rope was pulled tight until it was snug across his tender skin, the silk flexing just enough as not to hinder his breath from the tight web across his chest. His wrists immobile already, Grell's fingers brushed against the rope there, and on his sides. The harness hugged him tightly, and William was moving his hands up front for the last diamond. This time when he crossed the lines, it created a fourth diamond, which completed the makeshift ring around his member. It hugged the sides of it, all the way to behind his sac where it came together again. The harness was completed with a knot at his lower back.

The older Shinigami sat back with a sigh, admiring his handy work. Fingers traced the lines of the rope, feeling that it was now as warm as the skin beneath it. He tugged here and there, checking the snugness as well as rubbing it lightly across the sensitive skin underneath, earning a groan or a small whimper here and there from the one tied up. William moved to the front of the bed, on his knees before the shorter redhead who was sitting similarly. "Back straight." The dark-haired one ordered, though his voice was quiet as his hand touched one hip. Tilting Grell's chin up, he kissed him deeply. His fingers traced the rope at his hip, feeling how it indented the flesh there. Despite the coaxing that it had taken the older man to try this style of restraint, he found he rather liked the aesthetics of it. Looping his finger into the harness, he pulled Grell from the hips until he was flush against his own body.

The redhead gave a moan into the kiss, which was broken so that Will could give one of his own. Grell instinctively tried to press into his superior's body, but he was stopped by one simple pull that the older man gave on the back of the lowest diamond. The move caused the diamond around his member to tighten, evicting a low groan of not quite complaint from the redhead. William's free hand slid down between them, wrapping around Grell's nearly full arousal to stroke him slowly. The rope felt soft between them, but it didn't budge as they moved against one another, skin becoming moist as their temperatures rose.

"Mmh.. William's good," The redhead murmured against his superior's lips, their breath mingling. Whether he spoke of the rope-work or teasing him, it didn't matter. The hand that had been tugging the ropes moved to the bedside table, opening the tin there. His fingers dipped into the waxy substance, rubbing it between his fingers until it became clear and slippery, as the scent something like musky vanilla came over them. His hand ceased it's teasing strokes as he moved to kneel beside the redhead, resting his hand onto his shoulder instead. With a firm push he folded the younger Shinigami over, so that his face nearly rest in the pillows. Brushing that long hair over the other shoulder, he kept his hand there.

The other hand, now slick, slid teasingly down the center of the rope at the end of the diamond on his lower back. He rubbed at the two lines which kept his entrance hidden under them. "W-Will...!" Grell whimpered, fingers curling and uncurling as he tried to arch his back into the teasing hand. The rope would not allow it in this position, and he felt it tighten at his shoulders—and around his arousal and the place being teased. In all, it only heightened the effectiveness of the teasing. "Ah..!" He whimpered in slight dismay.

"A grave dug... by one's own hand." William reminded the other that he was the one to suggest this eastern bondage for tonight. "And I must admit, I rather like it..." One finger slid between the soft, slick rope, penetrating the redhead easily. Grell's jaw tensed, and he rest his forehead onto the bed as he whined. "Watching you unable to even writhe... Sweating the more you realize that you can't move... The way your flesh yields around the ropes... And how perfect the symmetry accents your lithe, and perfect figure..." Another finger slipped in, the two of them wiggling a bit to stretch him.

"Deeper...!" Grell begged, voice slightly muffled against the sheets. His cheeks burned hot at hearing his superior praise his body like that, and he wanted to be touched more by the man. But Will ignored him, satisfied with his own pace. The redhead tried to sit up then, but the leverage that the dark-haired man had on his shoulder made it impossible. "Ah, I didn't... Say tease me...!" He whined in complaint.

"No... but the game became mine once the rope was in my hands." He added a third finger, still stretching the younger Shinigami slowly.

"Ohh, W-William... isn't very fair...!" Grell concluded, shifting as best as he could. The springs of the bed creaked quietly, and the ropes even creaked in protest. Will merely chuckled at that, not bothering to mention that he didn't think most things that Grell said or did were fair. He pushed his fingers deeper slowly, then pulled them back out again, only to repeat the process. Each time that he thrust his fingers in, they went a little deeper. "More, William.. Hurry...!"

"I think... I like this game." Out of restraints, the redhead could be quite convincing. Kisses and licks, soft hands, or even just that damnable emerald gaze of his, William was sure that Grell could convince a priest to bed him if he tried hard enough. Even when his hands were secured, he had so many other 'weapons' to use in his seduction that would cause their games to move along at the redhead's pace instead of his own. But like this Grell could not use any of his usual tricks. And when he tried to move his hands, wriggle his body sensually, or even glance over his shoulder, the ropes tugged and rubbed, forcing small reflexive groans from the younger Shinigami. He pushed his fingers as deep as they could go, and Grell gave a grateful moan as thanks. "Do you like this, Grell?" He asked quietly, leaning down until his lips brushed the other's ear as he continued to thrust his fingers as he stretched him.

Did he like this? Being helpless at the hands of his handsome, well-dressed, well-mannered, and powerful superior? Hell, "Yes...!" Grell whispered as he felt those deviously teasing fingers brush his prostate. "Uhm, yes, William~!" The redhead was pulling at the ropes on purpose now, even though it made them bite into his skin. William's eyebrow rose questioningly. He knew that Grell was a sadist—his love of blood the biggest hint, but he wasn't sure until this moment that he was quite the masochist as well. As long as it wasn't his face, he supposed. Even his toes curled when Will brushed his prostate again, his cry caught mostly into the bedsheets. "Nnh, Will...!" The redhead's voice was a low whisper, tinged with that desperate whine.

"Yes?" The hand that the dark-haired one had used to keep Grell's shoulder down was now damp, nearly sliding off as the restrained Shinigami twisted again. His fingers slid in as far as he could get them, other hand moving to hold the rope at Grell's shoulder in order to hold them as he teased his prostate repeatedly.

"Uh, ah, s-sto...ah!" Grell turned his face to the side, eyes closed tightly as he back curved as much as the ropes would allow, hissing as the rope strained against his movements. "W-William... inside of me! H-hurry, and put it inside there..! Ahh, right there...!" He clarified as he was teased again. His superior seemed to relent then, as he removed his fingers. Grell shook slightly, each heavy breath he took stretching the ropes across chest as if limiting even the amount of air he could breathe. It could easily be dangerous, if William pushed too far. Which was exactly why it was so sinfully exciting. His perfectionist superior was the only one he could trust with his life—even if he felt nothing for the redhead beyond sexual desire he would never increase his own workload by harming him. It was failsafe, but the danger still lurked.

Grell groaned as he felt William moving on the bed again, releasing the rope at his shoulder. Hands set upon his slender hips—he was so proud of that—lifting them upwards. He wanted to press back into Will's solid body, feel that glorious arousal against his backside as he slowly writhed his hips into it, coaxing the other inside. He wanted to reach back and feel the hand on his hip, and grasp the sheets with the other hand as he was entered. But he couldn't do either of those things. All that he could do was wait, and fidget with the ropes that his fingers could touch as he panted amorously. His face against the damp sheets, he glanced back along the length of his back where he could see his superior.

William's hair was disheveled, a far cry from his slicked back style. Sans his glasses, his expression was really quite different. His strict and time-conscious boss had been replaced with his careful and yet merciless lover. That lover was right now dipping his fingers back into the tin at the bedside, slicking down his own arousal now, which Grell could not see. He licked his lips as if in the memory of its taste, cursing his own body for being so willful all on its own. If he could be more patient, he could have pleased his lover first. He yelped in surprise as the rope connecting his hands to the back of the harness was grabbed tightly, holding his shoulder down. "W-Will... Ohhh...!" His complaint became a groan as he felt those slick fingers traveling along the rope between his cleft again. Down they went, all the way to the back of his sac, rubbing teasingly before they moved back up.

When they reached the top again, just under the small of his back, they slid between the ropes. Trailing his fingers down, he opened the lines. The next thing that Grell felt was the head of his superior's length nudging at his well-prepared entrance. He tensed his jaw, nearly holding his breath as each wonderful inch sank slowly into his very welcoming body. When William was all the way inside of him, he felt the older man's breath heavy on the back of his neck, and his fingertips pressed against the dark-haired one's solid stomach. There he could feel his racing pulse and slightly trembling muscles, very similar to his own body right now. Lips curled into a wide smile, eyes half-opening. William felt that good inside of him, hm?

"Ah...hah..!" He moaned as Will moved back slowly, testing the strength and give of the rope as he used it to keep Grell in place. He was apparently satisfied by it, for as he thrust forward again he pulled back on the ties he held, pulling the younger Shinigami's body back into his own. Grell cried out, ever so grateful for this mercy. He himself could not move back to meet each thrust, so William had found a way to do it for him. He felt useless like this—unable to do anything more than moan and scrape the tips of his fingers futile against Will's stomach as he thrust powerfully into him. Useless, and maybe even a little used.

Grell bit his lower lip as he thought of this. His legs, the only part of him that could still move freely, spreading a bit more for his lover, so that he could balance better on his shoulders where the front half of his weight lay. "D-do... it! Ah, don't... hold back...!" The redhead shouted breathlessly as he closed his eyes again. "U-use.. Use me, William...!"

He felt William's stomach tense at that, as the other seemed to falter in his rhythm for a moment. A low groan passed his superior's lips, shuddering with monitored breath. The plea had more of an effect than he thought it would on Will, who regained his momentum—with twice the enthusiasm. "Oh! A-Ah, William~!" Grell's voice rose to new heights as he cried out his lover's name. The ropes bit into his already tender flesh tightly, the silk pinching without burning or cutting into it. Every thrust earned the dark-haired one a breathless or a full-throated moan now, and he let go of the rope that he had been holding apart. The silk closed in again, on either side of this thrusting length. It was as snug as his lover's body, and every time he pulled the other back into him for another thrust it tightened slightly. He slid between the rope and into Grell's tight, hot body easily, driven by the other's desperate plea moments ago.

His now free hand traveled around to slide up along one sweat-slick thigh, moving slowly upwards until his fingers closed around Grell's aching arousal. "Mnn!" Grell's body tensed as he whimpered, wishing he could thrust into that blissful hand. William stroked him in time with his thrusts, lips brushing against his ear as he whispered. "Such a selfish doll you are..." He teased. The timbre of his voice sent chills down along Grell's spine, and he felt his body nearing its limit.

"W...William...!"

"Go ahead..." Came the deep reply. And so Grell gave in to his own base desire, untrained and passionate. His body shuddered had as he came into his superior's hand, sending his seed spilling over those wonderful fingers as well as the sheets below him, an his own chest and stomach. William held his own stamina much better it seemed, and once Grell had reached his climax, he replaced that hand to the redhead's hip. The rope tugged and pulled, his body jolted with each thrust, sweat soaked the sheets below him, William's breath was on his heated skin, and his own breath was limited by the web of sinfully soft rope across his chest. Just as Grell was beginning to think he might go insane, or regain his own arousal, from the many sensations, he felt William's stomach trembling again above his fingertips.

Grell groaned as he felt the other come at last, feeling a trickle of the hot and sticky substance slide down his inner thigh as William rode out his climax. He folded over the younger Shinigami, their faces close enough to share breath again as they both came down together from their game. When their racing hearts had calmed down a little, Will skilfully untied the knots that he had tied, loosening the rope enough to go suddenly slack. Grell collapsed onto the bed, his entire body throbbing with renewed blood flow. Each indentation from the ropes sent sharp pangs along the lines. He flexed his wrists slowly, curling his fingers as he brought them up in front of him. Rolling slowly onto his back, he looked up to the dark-haired Shinigami, who was bracing himself on his arms above him.

Reaching up, he pulled the other down into a long, slow kiss. They were both gasping for air when it broke, and their lips still brushed when Grell whispered: "Next time... Tie them tighter."


End file.
